This invention relates to an improved high fidelity phonograph pick up cartridge.
Prior art magnetic cartridges for phonographs are of two types. One type is the moving coil type which has a moving coil driven by a cantilever, and the other type is the moving magnet type which has a moving magnet driven by a cantilever.
A magnetic cartridge operates corresponding to the movement of a stylus which is at the end of the cantilever and a moving member in the generating mechanism which is located near the supporting point of the cantilever. The moving member vibrates in accordance with the trace of the recorded disk tracks by the stylus.
The vibrating energy is transmitted to yokes, which energy spreads to a magnet attached to the yokes. The energy also spreads to a holder which fixed the yokes on the bottom of the casing of cartridge. Finally the energy is radiated to the outside atmosphere through the head shell which is holding the cartridge.
The part of the yoke which is near the generating mechanism is supported not to be in contact with the inside wall of the casing. The aforementioned vibrating energy involves undesired resonance or reflection signals which are fed back to the generating mechanism to produce harmful signal components.
In the prior art, no effective means to reduce such harmful vibrations is considered, so that it is impossible to regenerate high fidelity audio signal from recorded tracks of the disks.